30 Historias de vicios
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Mi proyecto 30 vicios de... Sora. Historia 3: Necesidad. "Que es lo que cmabia al volver?... ¿la persona o el lugar?"-. Please no olviden los reviews.
1. Falta de comunicación

* * *

Terve !!!!!!!!!!!!, Hello!!!! Pues bien, hace tiempo Mikael Mudou me comentó algo del proyecto 30 vicios, me pasó una lista y supuestamente me lanzaría los 30 vicios de Sora... bueno... Apenas surgieron un par de ideas y aunque no es precisamente lo que esperaba aquí esta el comienzo de mi proyecto (semi independiente XD). Obviamente son historias separadas y todas con relación a mi castaño favorito del Kingdom Hearts. Espero lo disfruten.

**Algo sobre el fic**: fue el primero en surgir, y definitivamente no es el mejor… fue escrito una noche mientras comía gomitas y platicaba con mi hermano… jejejeje así que imaginen el resultado de nuestra conversación…

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic, espero que dejen Reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

**

* * *

Advertencia:** humor 

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Kingdom Hearts, ni sus personajes, ni las frutas Poupu me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo!) ; este fic esta hecho con el mero motivo de entretener.

**Dedicatorias:** A todos aquellos que leyeron mis primeros fics en esta sección… muchas gracias a todos.

_**

* * *

Falta de comunicación…**_

Porno

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

-+-+-+-+

Una mañana como cualquiera en la escuela, Tidus y Wakka habían llegado un poco antes a la escuela para ponerse de acuerdo para ir a ver una película a casa de Wakka… pero no era cualquier película…

-"Se levantaron temprano… ¿no?"- se escuchó la voz de Roxas en la puerta,

-"Algo así… oye Roxas… Vamos a ir a casa de Wakka a ver una película, POR NO ser groseros te estamos invitando"- comentó Tidus

-"Lo siento chicos, estoy castigado, llegué tarde la otra noche, será para otra ocasión"-

-"¿de que hablan?"- la voz de Sora Llamó la atención de los chicos.

-"Ah es que hoy iremos a ve runa película a mi casa POR NO avisar antes, Roxas no puede ir¿Qué dices¿vienes?."-

-"Claro!"- repuso contento el castaño sin prestar atención a las indirectas de sus amigos.

La mañana pasó tranquila y durante el descanso a Sora le surgió una incógnita…

-"oigan¿y que clase de película veremos?"-

-"POR NO revelarte la trama lo dejaremos en secreto"- repuso el rubio

-"Y crees que Riku quiera venir?"- preguntó Wakka

-"No lo sé, le preguntaremos en la salida."-

-"Ya es hora de volver, o nos reprochara el maestro de literatura"- concluyó Sora levantándose del pasto.

Al llegar la hora de la salida, los tres amigos se despidieron de Roxas y se fueron a buscar a Riku.

-"¿Qué hay Riku?"- Saludó Wakka

-"Hola chicos¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó la ver al rubio y al chico alto un tanto sospechosos.

-"Veremos una película en casa de Wakka¿vienes?"- invitó Sora.

-"¿Qué película…?"- el platinado levantó una ceja…

-"POR NO presumirte, solo te diré que es una muy buena"- concluyó Tidus…

-"¿Y Sora también irá?"- los tres asintieron… -"¿Y le dijeron de que es?"-

-"Le dijimos que POR NO revelarle la trama quedaría en secreto"- contestó Wakka confundido…

-"¿no entendió?"- preguntó Tidus

-"Entender ¿Qué?"- preguntó sora…

-"Par de pervertidos… Vámonos Sora… mejor te compraré un helado"-

-"¿eh¿Qué pasó?"- preguntó Sora sin comprender bien lo que pasaba.

-"Nada, olvídalo, aun no puedes ver esa clase de películas."- Comentó le platinado casi arrastrando a Sora hasta la plaza central

-"¿Por qué no puedo?"- el moreno no terminaba de entender la actitud de su amigo

-"No entendiste las indirectas de Tidus y Wakka ¿verdad?"- Riku Arqueó una ceja, aun estaba incrédulo, sabía que su amigo era inocente, pero jamás pensó que llegara a tanto…

-"¿Indirectas?"- preguntó el ojiazul

-"POR NO… decirte otra cosa… ¿porno?"- al darse cuenta Sora se puso completamente rojo de la vergüenza, no podía creer que no hubiera comprendido las indirectas de sus amigos…

-"¿Por qué no vamos por el helado?"- Riku asintió sin decir más… -"Por no prestar atención mira lo que me pasa…"- Sora golpeó su frente con la mano derecha al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza…

-"Tranquilo… tus padres se preocuparan al ver tu cara así de roja"-

-"No están…"- contestó con tranquilidad el ojiazul. –"Oye… ¿vienes a casa?... POR NO quedarnos sin hacer nada?"- ambos chicos rieron ante el comentario y se dirigieron a casa del Castaño.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este Fic… es corto pero espero les haya divertido… por favor no olviden los reviews y si quieren ver mis dibujos de KH… pasen a mi DeviantArt; el link esta en mi perfil… bueno esto es solo el comienzo de las 30 historias de vicios… con forme pasen las historias esto se tornará un poco más depresivo y emocional, así que prepárense… sin más me despido y espero pronto subir la siguiente historia… gracias. Bye.

**+-+-+ Ileyse Vyntra +-+-+ **

* * *


	2. Dibujando Estrellas

* * *

Terve !!!!!!!!!!!!, Hello!!!! aquí esta el segundo vicio… a decir verdad muchos no son vicios si no manías… ¿Cómo ven? Bueno eso no importa, agradezco muchísimo su reviews y sus favoritos.. me hacen muy feliz n-n… he andado un poco ausente por diferentes factores… entre ellos algunas propuestas de trabajo muy buenas… así que deséenme suerte n.n

**Algo sobre el ****fic**: Un fic muy tierno que surgió después de que alguien muy especial viniera de visita a casa… esta corto y no tiene mucha estructura o la gran trama, pero es más emocional… asi que espero que lo disfruten…

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic, espero que dejen Reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

**Advertencia:** mmmm ¿cute?

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Kingdom Hearts, ni sus personajes, ni las frutas Poupu me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo!) ; este fic esta hecho con el mero motivo de entretener.

**Dedicatorias:** A todos ustedes!! Gracias por sus reviews.

_**

* * *

Dibujando estrellas**__**…**_

Deseo

**By****: Ileyse ****Vyntra**

- - - -

La tarde caía sobre las centellantes aguas del mar en las Destiny Island y un grupo de amigos volvía a casa tras divertirse en la isla vecina; su viejo lugar de juegos… uno a uno se fueron despidiendo hasta quedar solo dos caminando juntos bajo las primeras estrellas de la noche.

-"¿te quedaras esta noche en casa?"- se escuchó escapar de los labios de un chico de ojos azules.

-"No estarán tus padres… ¿verdad?"- preguntó curioso un joven alto de cabello platinado.

-"Es posible"- repuso el menor volviendo la mirada al suelo…

-"Aun te dan miedo las tormentas?"- inquirió el chico de ojos aguamarina dirigiendo la mirada al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse y que a lo lejos dejaba ver su furia entre relámpagos y nubes negras… Sora no dijo nada, simplemente tomó la mano de Riku como cuando eran niños. –"esta bien, vamos, o se hará tarde"-

Ambos chicos siguieron hasta llegar a casa del pequeño castaño; en efecto los padres de Sora no estaban, solo habían dejado una nota de que había algo de cenar en el refrigerador… un relámpago seguido de un trueno hicieron brincar al ojiazul, mientras que su compañero reía por lo bajo.

-"Riku!"- Sora hizo un puchero

-"Vamos… no te pongas así…"- comentó el platinado sentándose a la mesa mientras sora le pasaba un plato de Waffles con manzanas. –"vaya… no están quemados… has mejorado mucho"- comentó Riku un tanto divertido.

-"Que afán de molestarme"- Sora soltó un suspiro… los chicos terminaron de cenar; para entonces la brisa que amenazaba con convertirse en una tormenta ya había desaparecido… -"Mira Riku… esta despejado…"- el castaño Sonrió inevitablemente

-"¿podemos subir?"- se escuchó al platinado, el ojiazul volvió la mirada y vio a su amigo señalando el techo… sora sonrió nuevamente y asintió.

Subieron por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sora y luego por la ventana de la habitación llegaron al tejado de la casa… hacia un poco de viento que refrescaba el cálido ambiente nocturno de las islas, Riku estaba sentado observando el cielo mientras que Sora parecía muy divertido dejando que el viento jugase con su alborotado cabello.

-"¿Por qué el cielo esta tan lejos?"- preguntó el platinado.

-"uh?"- Sora se sentó a su lado… -"Naminé me preguntó algo similar hace tiempo…"- el pequeño volvió la mirada al infinito cielo nocturno que estaba salpicado con miles de estrellas. –"Pero jamás pude responderle… No soy una persona a la que le gusten las cosas complicadas"- soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Lo sé… pero aun así, no pude evitar preguntarlo…"- ambos se tumbaron en el tejado y permanecieron un rato en silencio

-"Me gusta estar así… justo como estamos ahora…"-

-"¿Y eso a que viene?"-

-"Solo… me vino a la mente"-

-"eres demasiado transparente Sora… hey!.. mira!"- Riku señaló al cielo y un par de estrellas se vieron caer…

-"Genial! Es hermoso!"-

-"Vamos! Pide un Deseo…"- al escuchar estas palabras Sora sonrió y no pudo más que pensar en que si tuviera un deseo, no cabía duda que "ese" sería… -"¿Qué pasa¿no vas a pedirlo?"-

-"No necesito hacerlo… por que él único que puede hacerlo realidad… eres tu"- Los enormes ojos azules de Sora se clavaron en los de Riku…

-"¿Y… cual es tu deseo?"- preguntó el mayor sin dejar de verlo…

-"Que estemos juntos… como ahora… siempre"- el pequeño castaño sonrió y Riku negó con la cabeza volviendo a recostarse… Sora lo imitó y volvió a tomar su mano.

-"Vaya Deseo"-

* * *

hasta aquí ha llegado este Fic… como dije, corto y tierno XDD… por favor no olviden los reviews y si quieren ver mis dibujos de KH… pasen a mi DeviantArt; el link esta en mi perfil… bueno este es solo la segunda de mis 30 historias de vicios… con forme pasen las historias esto se tornará un poco más depresivo y emocional, así que prepárense… sin más me despido y espero pronto subir la siguiente ehistoria… gracias. Bye.

**- - Ileyse ****Vyntra**** - - **

* * *


	3. By your side

Terve !!!!!!!!!!!!, Hello!!!!. al fin actualizando!!! No hay mucho que decir, así que solo les adelanto que pronto subiré un capitulo doble, bwajajajajaja.

**Algo sobre el fic**: pues tampoco hay mucho que decir

Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic, espero que dejen Reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

* * *

**Advertencia:** no me hago responsable por posibles traumas psicóticos XDDD

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Kingdom Hearts, ni sus personajes, ni las frutas Poupu me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo!) ; este fic esta hecho con el mero motivo de entretener.

**Dedicatorias:** A todos aquellos que leyeron mis primeros fics en esta sección… muchas gracias a todos.

* * *

_**By Your Side…**_

Necesidad

+-+-+-+-+

By: Ileyse Vyntra

+-+-+-+-+

"_-Qué mundo más pequeño…-_

_- es parte de uno mucho mayor.-"_

¿Puede alguien sentirse solo en este mundo tan pequeño?

¿Puede algo tan pequeño tener espacios vacios?

¿Qué es lo que falta?

¿Qué necesito?

Lo tengo todo… casa, comida, familia, amigos, la escuela… tengo todo lo que se necesita para ser feliz… pero… ¿Por qué no me siento feliz?

¿Qué puedo estar buscando?

¿No había encontrado ya todo aquello que había perdido?

Encontré a Kairi… y también a Riku; volví a casa… visité muchos mundos… viví mi gran aventura, en el camino conocí nuevos amigos y aprendí cientos de cosas nuevas… entonces… ¿Qué hace falta?

¿Por qué me siento más perdido que antes?

No puedo entenderlo… doy vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir… me levanto con cuidado para no despertar a Riku… jejeje… se queda conmigo cuando estoy solo o me ve triste… y sujeta mi mano para que pueda dormir… ese es nuestro pequeño secreto… Pero al verlo, entiendo aun menos él que me está pasando… lo tengo. Todo… todo… pero incluso con todo eso… algo falta… puedo sentirlo o ¿no lo siento?

Estoy cansado, no duermo por las noches y dormito todo el día… sueño con los ojos abiertos… pero al despertar olvido aquello con lo que soñaba…

¿Qué fue lo que perdí?

¿Qué es eso que tanto anhelo y necesito?... ¿Qué es?... ¿qué?

Miro por la ventana y alcanzo a ver los destellos del mar que reflejan la luz de la luna… puedo escuchar las olas del mar susurrando mi nombre…

Mi corazón late con fuerza; un par de lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas… ¿por qué estoy llorando?

Quiero irme… algo fuera me llama… ¿por qué hecho tanto de menos aquellos días en los que viajaba por los mundos y echaba de menos mi hogar?

¿Qué es esta sensación que oprime mi pecho?

Mi mente está llena de preguntas que van y vienen, que se repiten una y otra vez… pero que para ninguna tengo respuesta…

Mi corazón está dividido…

Me dan a escoger entre mi libertad y mi hogar; todo aquello que tuve y que ahora añoro… o todo lo que podría tener si me quedo…

Vuelvo la mirada a donde esta Riku y me dejo caer pesadamente... comienzo a llorar como cuando era pequeño… solo verlo me hace flaquear… si él no estuviera, aquí y ahora… me pregunto si hace tiempo que me hubiese marchado… a veces siento que no tiene deseos de vivir, a veces veo en sus ojos lo mismo que en los míos… ¿Por qué lo quiero?... amo estar a su lado… y so sé bien por qué… me pregunto si sabrá lo que significa para mi…

No puedo parar de llorar… ¿debo irme, **pero ya no quiero**?... ¿debo quedarme, pero ya no puedo?... ¿Qué es lo que cambia al volver?... ¿el lugar… o la persona?

¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero?

¿Qué es lo que realmente necesito?...

Me siento como el títere de un niño caprichoso que no sabe cómo se realiza una obra de teatro y solo se divierte enredando los hilos del juguete… escucho movimiento… veo a Riku incorporarse…

-"¿sora?... ¿Qué pasa?"- está muy adormilado par anotar que estoy llorando… me levanto y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana.

-"Nada… solo creí escuchar algo"-

-"entonces… vuelve a dormir"- se tira otra vez en la cama… yo observo el mar nuevamente y subo la mirada hacia las estrellas… ahora parecen tan lejanas… tomo las cortinas… dudo un instante y cierro los ojos al momento de correrlas… y simplemente vuelvo a la cama… dejando que el susurro de las olas clamando mi nombre me lleven en sueños a los lugares que conocí… y a los que quizá algún día… vuelva… pero esta vez… no quiero hacerlo solo…

Me acurrucó junto a Riku y tomo su mano; y sin darme cuenta todo lo demás desaparece y me pierdo en un profundo sueño.

"_Tú no has visto sus ojos al mirar por la ventana… fijos en el cielo… volando lejos"-_

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado este Fic… espero les haya gustado… por favor no olviden los reviews y si quieren ver mis dibujos de KH… pasen a mi DeviantArt; el link esta en mi perfil… sin más me despido y espero pronto subir la siguiente historia… gracias. Bye.

**+-+-+ Ileyse Vyntra +-+-+ **

* * *


End file.
